Road Trip
by Ashollow
Summary: The Nations minus America are trapped in America's past not knowing how they got there. In order for them to go back home they are forced to watch America's history through the good and the bad. Maybe because of seeing his past they will be able to get to know him a little better than they currently do.
1. American Revolution

_***NOTE: As I write this not all historic facts will be correct but I will try to be as accurate as I can. Also when there is speaking in the past I will but it in italics so that it doesn't confuse people.**_

"Ow what the hell happened?" Germany says as he gets up from the ground and sees the others minus America were still on the ground passed out.

A moment later he hears a moan from some of the others and Germany sees some movement shows a smile on his face, easing his worries. The nations where now on their feet and Japan asks "where the hell are we?" looking towards England as if he had anything to do with this.

France then speaks up and says "hey England isn't this…." He was cut off by England as he says "it is, but I don't understand how we got here."

Russia walked towards them with a scary look on his face and says "do you two mind sharing this information?"

Germany looked towards them and says "yes, please do enlighten us. As to we are all loss on this situation."

England sighs and says "it looks like we somehow managed to be sent back in time because this is the year of the American Revolutionary War." As soon as he was done saying that as they see a young boy run in their direction he was wearing blue military uniform, they boy had a musket in his hands, and he seemed like he was running right past them as if he didn't even see them.

As observant as Italy was he spoke up and says "hey that young boy that ran pasted us. I think that was young America?"

"But what is he running from?" China asks

Moments pasted they see the boy was hiding behind a tree getting his gun ready and then they hear yelling in the distance. Whoever was speaking had a strong English accent and the nations turned towards England who looked down to the ground as he now remembers this moment. As the people came into view they were shocked to see England standing there when he was also with them. Looking back at the boy they saw that he was shaking but after he took a breath he jumped from behind the tree and shot down three of the men that were with England, who was now the last one standing with him.

 _Past England spoke and said "honestly America, I wish that we didn't have to fight each other. But you know why don't you? You want to break free from my rule over you and it's because of your selfishness that innocent people have to die."_

 _Past America's face had a scary look to it and he said "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BRIT! IF YOU'RE SO SICK OF FIGHTING THEN WHY DON'T YOU WITHDRAW YOUR TROOPS AND GO BACK HOME! I think your people would like to do so, I mean after all this war has been going on for the past seven years._

"Jesus England did you really say that?" France asked as he looked towards England

England shrugged his shoulders and says "if we're seeing it I must have said it."

 _Past England suddenly pulls his musket to America who still had his in his hands. The two of them were fighting until England knocked America's gun out of his hands and he and the gun flung to the ground. As England's hands were shaking he pointed the gun at America and it was to their surprise that the old pirate had thrown his gun to the ground and he soon fallowed after it._

 _Tears fell in his eyes and he says in a shaking voice "I can't do it; I just can't do it….not to you."_

 _Past America got up and walked over to England and squatted down next to him, he hugged him and says "you know why… but I have a feeling that this damn war is almost over."_

 _Past England laughs, gets up, and walks away he turns and faces America and says "we have a long fight coming soon, I suggest that we both give it our all and whatever happens, happens."_

Germany said looking at England "wow you two were sure close."

It was July 4th 1776 and all of a sudden the group was in a building full of men who were sitting at tables and among the group was young America sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hey you don't suppose this would be when The Declaration Of Independence was signed do you?" asked France

The men in the room had voted yes to becoming an Independence nation broken away from the British rule. They looked at America and saw that he started to cry placing his hand over his eyes. After the document was signed he took it and ran it too General Washington and he began to read it aloud as they prepared for the final battle at New York harbor. After hours of blood shed the British troops had decided to withdraw. Every American soldier were cheering and once they were back in town they decided to celebrate by drinking, and burning the British flags that were left from them and strung up the American one.

 _As the celebration was going on General Washington who knows young America's secret of being the nation's spirit said "looks like it's going to be the start of a wonderful country_."

 _Past America looks to Washington and says "it will be, and I know without a doubt that none of this would have happened if it because of you and the people who live here. Which is why, I ask that you be the leader of this great nation."_

 _Just when he said that a person spoke out and said "let's hear it for President Washington!" and cheers where heard from the surrounding people. Washington laughed and says to America as he stands up holding a mug of bear in his hands "oh by the way Happy Birthday" Washington walks away as he drinks from the mug._

"Wow that was sure something, now that the American Revolution is now done does that mean we can go back to our own time?" Russia asked

"I don't think that we are able to not until we reach the present time." says England


	2. American Civil War

As the years past the nations had saw America grow into a strong nation. Although it was currently a dark time in America was at war with itself. Sure England and France have heard about it when it was going on but they never knew the reason behind it.

"Hold on a minute, when the declaration was formed didn't they bring up an issue about slavery?" asks Germany

"I do believe so, but they are doing something about it now. But half the country isn't happy about it." says Japan

"I'm getting worried; we haven't seen young America yet." Italy says

 _As if on cue America comes running in with a blue uniform on and a raffle in hands. He was running with a group of people who had been slaves. It was night time but group was running. They begin to hear voices from a distance._

 _America says in a whispered voice "shit, confederate soldiers"_ and the group gets down to the ground. He army crawls towards them and places his body over theirs, hiding them even more.

"Confederate soldiers? What war is this?" China asked

England waked his head and spoke "this must be the American Civil War. It's a war between the North and the South of the United States of America. This was a war to free the slaves of America."

France frowned and said "Oh in case you guys haven't noticed but young America got glasses now."

France got ignored and they turned back to watch America who has ended up at a house with the group that he was guiding. A man who was in the house helped him. The man said _"This place isn't safe for them. The confederates are suspicious of this place, but they are welcome here till morning. Then I'll have a few of my men take them down into the tunnels."_

 _America looks at him and says "thank you. I have to head back, but please make sure they are well fed."_

 _The man looks at America and says "before you head out, my wife made you a meal. Please accept it."_

 _America laughs and says "of course I will, your wife is an awesome cook." A lady appears from the door way with a plate of food she says "I appreciate your comment Alfred." America laughs and eats the plate of food that was given to him._

"Wait what… tunnels what type of tunnels?" asks Germany as he looked towards England and France who knew a lot more than America than any of the others did. However, they could only shake their head because they had no clue as to what they were talking about.

 _Once America was done eating, he said his farewell to them as well as good luck. Both the man and the wife waved as America ran off into the darkness. After hours of running he made it to a camp of sorts and went inside of a tent, where a tall man sat inside. America had jumped backwards saying "Jesus Christ, Mr. Boss it's just you scared the living shit out of me."_

 _Lincoln laughs and says "my deepest apologies America, whoops I mean Mr. Jones."_

 _America laughs and says "it's alright sir, you may call me who you like. But may I ask why you are here?"_

 _Lincoln sighs and says "tomorrow Gettysburg will be attacked by the General Lee. Your men have to go there for back up and defend it. The north cannot lose that territory."_

 _America sighed and says "I understand, my men and I will head there in the early morning."_

"Oh my America seems so mature. However, he is still so very young. I wonder what causes him to be the America we know today?" says Russia

"Now that I see it in first hand, he is a lot stronger than he looks and we've witnessed it ourselves, going against your own country can't be easy for him. I'm surprised his mind hasn't been broken yet, you know split into two different personalities." says England

When America made it to the battle field of Gettysburg they already began fighting. It was a huge mess, confederate and union soldiers were found everywhere. The fight was short lived when the union troops moved up hill and more reinforcements had come to help them, the confederates where at a loss.

Days after the battle Lincoln shows up too Gettysburg and gave a speech there thousands of people showed up. The Nations had never heard of this speech before but it was very heartwarming to them, they finally understood why America was at war within itself. A year has past and they are still fighting the war, the others looked away sometimes because some of the battles and the way the slaves were treated were brutal. To Germany this came to second compared to the Holocaust, the treatment was just wrong.

 _America says "Hey boss…. How are things going today?"_

 _Lincoln says "Al, things are actually going quiet good. My Wife and I are going to go the theater."_

 _Lincoln turns to walk away however, before he could do so America grabs his arm. America says "sir, I can't let you go to the theater tonight. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."_

"I'll tell you what, America sure is something else. The way he acts towards his leaders it's unheard of." Japan says

"Agreed, but I wonder what he's talking about by something bad." Germany says

 _Lincoln turns towards America and says "Alfred, I'm going to be okay. The capital is a safe zone, so please don't worry about me. However, I do believe that you have to be somewhere?"_

 _After that America had left Lincoln but he didn't like it. Instead of fallowing his orders he stayed in town keeping an eye on Lincoln from a distance. It was the only thing he thought of doing without getting into trouble with his boss._

"Ok America is acting weird. Well, more weird than normal." Italy spoke out

 _At the theater now America was sitting diagonally across from Lincoln in order to keep an eye on him. America left his seat to stretch his legs, and decided to walk to the booth that Lincoln was sitting in. He hears a bang coming from inside and begins to run. Once he got there he found Lincoln on the ground with his wife over him crying._

 _He looks up and sees a man that was out of place so he runs jumping from the balcony in order to get to the backstage. He grabbed the man's shoulder which caused him to turn around. At first glance America was in disbelieve however he knew it was bound to happen, America saw himself standing there in front of him. But this him had black hair and red eyes._

Germany yelled "WHAT!? HOW THE HELL, ARE THERE TWO AMERICA'S!?"

All of them yelled at the same time "we don't know none of us, experienced anything like this."

Japan spoke up and sighed "it must be because of the Civil War. I mean think about it, he is half a nation right now. Wouldn't that cause a little bit of an uproar in our existence?"

Italy spoke up "that must me it."

 _America was staring at himself. His hand was still on his arm and America said "why did you do it? Why did you kill The President?" All the other version of himself did was laugh and had a nasty smirk on his face he says coldly while "so that the war can be over. I mean think about it this war was never going to end with Lincoln in charge. Though you knew that didn't you? It's because you can feel what I'm thinking due to the fact that I am you, and I will always be here when you need me to be." The darker version of himself pulled out a gun from one of his pockets and shot himself, shortly after he faded and disappeared but the place where he shot had ended up on America which caused him to pass out. A few years have passed and America had woken up to find out that the war has ended. But America knew that the nation still had more problems to come._


	3. Pearl Harbor

" _England, I'm sorry but my boss says that unless we have to get into the War. America stands natural. However, I will continue to ship supplies over and if anybody who wants to volunteer they can. I am sorry I can't be more helpful to you. Anyway, I'll see you at the next conference…" America placed his phone down on the receiver, rubbing his face sighing. He looked out the window towards the ocean and sighed while brushing his hand through his hair. America got up from his chair and threw on his iconic bomber jacket and walked out the door._

Everyone glanced at England and says "well, what year is this now?"

England shrugged and says "it must be before America entered World War II. I remember having that conversation with him bef…." England cut himself off and looked at Japan without saying anymore words.

However Japan was able to catch on and says with guilt in his voice "before I bombed Pearl Harbor."

France looked down closing his eyes and says "you mean…."

Germany "I'm afraid we're going to have to watch it."

England closed his yes and said "fuck"

 **DECEMBER 7** **th**

 _It was roughly 12am in the morning when America woke up from his sleep due to nightmares about the past. He sat up to catch his breath for a few moments, and attempted to fall back asleep but he couldn't so he decided to start his day. He reached out for his classes and put them on only to see a crack on the lens, so he decides to leave them off because he doesn't really need them anyway. He goes over to his dresser and grabs some clothes to change into and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was there he moved to grab a bar of soap but slips on the bathroom floor witch causes him to curse. He stepped out, went over to the mirror and cleared the fog from the shower. Looking into the mirror now he spots that his hair had a tint of black to it, he then looked into his eyes and saw they too had a different tint to them, because around his pupils there was a shade of red to them._

 _America clothes his eyes and walks backwards away from the mirror only to fall into the tub. He crouches to the edge of it while he sits with his legs pulled up to his stomach and his hands over his head saying "no" repeatedly with a voice in his head saying 'told ya, I'll be back. I know you can feel it, something is about to happen.' America finally snapped back into reality after a few hours past so it is now 5am in the morning and the sun was already coming up, and makes his way to Pearl. He got into his car and headed to Pearl. The drive was silent because for some reason he didn't feel like turning on his radio. Once he got to the base he went to a house that rested on the ocean line. As he walked towards the house he headed towards a window instead of the door. Looking inside the window he stares at a women sleeping in her bed, he smiles and takes a deep breath._

France says "well, well, well what do we have here America?"

Japan says with guilt in his voice "it's so peaceful right now."

England says "they have no idea what's about to happen."

 _America is now at the door of the house and he pulls out the key that the lady lying on the bed had given him. He talked into the house without taking his shoes off and went straight to the bedroom. He stops at the door frame and smiles as he quietly walks to her bed. Now kneeling down beside her bed he brushes his fingers though her hair which causes her to wake up. She whispers 'hey, what are you doing her so early?'_

 _America kisses her and says "I don't know I just had a feeling that I had to see you." He looks sadly at her. She says "Alfred what's wrong?"_

" _Jessica, I've told you stuff that I haven't told to anybody else but you've never doubted me, not one bit. However, I am telling this right now but you have to get out of here, something bad is about to happen and you just have to….." America was cut off by a loud noise that was coming from outside._

 _The women, now known as, Jessica says "what was that?"_

 _America yelled "DAMN IT!" and both he and Jessica ran out of the house without any more questions. Other residents that lived there ran out as well. All of them looked across the water to where the docks were and saw that a fiery inferno and planes were in the air. Jessica was covering her mouth because of the shocking sight. America grabbed her arm and she turned her head to look at him, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. A minute later she yelled "EVERYBODY TO THE HOSPITAL!"_

France says "Oh so she was a nurse?"

England says "Shut it, frog."

Russia says "But where is he going? He isn't running away is he?"

Italy says "SHUT UP RUSSIA, AMERICA IS NOT A COWARD! From what we've been seeing, I can tell you that he isn't one."

Germany says "I agree with Italy."

 _As America was running a car pulled up behind him. One of the men in the car says "CAPTAIN! GET IN!" Without hesitation America jumps into the car. As they were driving a plane flew over them and a man with a video camera says "they look like Japs." Another one of them says "I didn't know the Japs had anything against us." After he said that, there was silence but that was broken by a plane over head who ended up firing bullets at them, so all of them had ducked down to avoid the bullets. America yelled "I don't care who they are, just get me to a god damn plane."_

 _They came to the air base and got out of the car. They ran towards the building and America and two others went to the phone. America picks the phone up and dales a number, he yells into the phone "JACKSON!... I think World War II just started…" He stopped where there was an explosion right outside of the building, so he kneels down behind the table in order to protect himself from the blast._

 _Once it was clear enough they left the building and jumped back into the car, with the few other people he came with. As America was driving somebody says "where this place is were going to?" One of the Japanese planes had fired at them again when America says "it's a small place where they fix our planes, and it hasn't been hit yet."_

 _After a while of driving, they got to the place America was talking about. They saw a man they assumed was Jackson, the man who America was talking to on the phone. America yells "JACK WHAT DO YOU GOT!?"_

 _Jackson says back to him "I've got three working planes, two are ready to go and the other one is in need of ammo."_

 _America placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He opened them again and says "Jet and Skylar the two of you go to the ones that have the ammo. Also there won't be enough runways so take off when you feel like you've got enough speed. As for the rest of you gentlemen, you'll be heading for that water tower."_

 _America was finally able to join Jet and Skylar in the air. America, Jet, and Skylar was able to turn the battle around. They shot down a handful of planes before the Japanese had decided to withdraw. Once they knew the fight was over America, Jet, and Skylar returned to the ground only to see the few others were sitting on the hood of the car, and a few of them was standing. As they got out Jackson asked who taught Skylar to fly and all he could say was "they did."_

 _The group had separated because they decided to help out with the cleanup. However, America, Jet, and Skylar headed towards the hospital to see how they could help there. As they walked in the entire hospital was a mess, people were everywhere you could imagine. There was hardly any room to walk. As America approached Jessica she was a mess as well, her hair was falling out of the bun she had put up, there was blood everywhere on her, and she looked exhausted. She had an empty IV pull in her hands; she turned around when she heard "how can I help?" She says exhaustedly "we need blood." So she ushers him into a room that used to be the kitchen. As she was taking his blood there was a priest in the room, he was saying a prayer for one of the men who was about to die. America looked down to the ground as he took a deep breath._

 _He crunched his hand into a fist and says in a cracked voice "damn it, Jessica I don't know what to do. I've, the government and I, we've been trying so hard not to be in this godforsaken war. But after this act by Japan I fear we will have to, but the final decision lies with congress." Jessica looked at him for a while, then she went to hug him and there she found that he was shaking. In a hushed tone she says "Am-Alfred, whatever you got to do, know that I'm always going to be with you." She broke away and moved her hand to her stomach. America looks at it and shines a small smile._

"England, is what America said true about not wanting to join the war?" Germany asks

England says "It is true, because no matter how many times I've asked him to join he said no. He said it was because he wanted peace instead of having to deal with another country's problem, for it can only end up worse before it could get better. I mean after the Revolution we haven't talked to each other again until World War I. It was strange to see him again after so many years because he was no longer the little colony I once knew but instead he was the America we know today."

Japan says "and yet, I broke the friendship we had."

China says "stop that Japan, I've once had a conversation with him and he told me that even though he was at war with you, America still considered you as a friend. Right there at the hospital he had already forgiven you. But he had to act that he hated you because of his people."

Japan gives a small smile.

 _America looks into Jessica's and says "Jess, as soon as I leave the hospital I have to report to DC. This maybe the last time I get to see you."_

 _Jessica closes her eyes and pulls a ring off her hand and goes up to America and pulls him into a hug. As they were in the hug she undoes America's dog tags and slips the ring onto it and kisses him again. America felt tears streaming down her face and he hears her whisper "I love you" America says back to her "and I love you too. I will always remember you. This maybe our farewell, but I will always be with you too." He gives her another kiss and leaves the room. When he was gone Jessica notices that he left something in one of her hands she looks down and sees a ring in her hand. She places the other hand onto her stomach and says with a sad smile "goodbye America."_


	4. 911

Germany asks "what year are we in now?"

China says "it looks like were back in the present."

The Nation's had no idea, what day or year it was but they knew just by the surrounding that they were in New York. As they looked around they saw that there were two tall familiar buildings standing in the distance from where they were standing. Just from that they knew the date.

France says "I think that it's September 11th."

Japan says "not again."

Italy says "if I recall all of us are here, for a meeting. So at least he's not alone this time. He has us."

Russia says "that is true."

Once again the day was just beginning so America was still at home asleep in his bed. There was a knock on his door and a soft voice saying "dad, it's time to get up. If you don't want to be late, I suggest you get up now or forever hold your own."

France says "whoa, guys did you hear what I just heard?"

England says "I believe so. If you're talking about the fact that somebody called America dad?"

 _The door to America's bed room, only to reveal a young women who looked about 21 years old but really a lot older than she looks, she had long dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes that was hidden behind glasses. Around her neck she wore a necklace that was a rather old looking ring; she looked around his bedroom and sighed saying "honestly dad, could you be any messier?" She looked over to America this time that was still lying in his bed fast asleep. She walked over to him and leaned forward and says "if you don't wake up right now I'm going to get Tony and well do the worst thing you can think of." There was no budge from him and then she says "well ok, you asked for it." She starts to walk to the door and opens it, just then America jumps out of his bed and runs in front of his daughter blocking the door he says "wait, wait, wait, Amelia please don't do the thing that I think you were about to do."_

 _Amelia laughs and sees Tony right outside the door standing in the hall holding a bowl of water filled with ice. Amelia says to the alien "sorry Tony, I guess we don't have to do it today." Tony sighs and walks away._

Germany asks "um, what the fuck was that?"

England says "That is an alien. For some reason that thing lives with America, and somehow I guess he can act normal around him like he's a regular person."

France says "it is weird that America can hang out with an Alien, but what I want to know is how he has a daughter?"

Russia says "no way, his daughter Amelia must have came from that women Jessica. I mean he and her were rather close to each other. I wonder how or why any of us has never been introduced to her?"

Japan says "I'm sure he has a good reason as to why he hasn't told any of us yet."

England says "he better"

 _America and Amelia were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast; both of them were watching the news only to see what's going on in the world this wonderful morning. Just when they were getting done America says "Amelia, are you are you going with me today?" Amelia looks up from doing the dishes she says "yes, I want to see Uncle Mattie and give back his movie that I borrowed from him. Oh I also want to see Grandpa Kurt." America laughs at the thought of her saying how England was her grandfather because he will never say it but he thinks of him as a father, just as he a grandfather as well. He says "you know one of these days I'm going to introduce you to the guys properly, I mean I can't keep you a secret forever." Amelia laughs and prepares to leave the room but before she leaves, she says "yeah that would be nice wouldn't it? Oh also when you're in the meeting I'm going to go to the towers today and finish my drawing of them." America smiles as he watches he go out of the room, he turns off the tv and heads to his bed room and so he can change his clothes to his suit._

 _They got to the conference building and to their surprise they were the first people there. So they had decided to set everything up. Canada had finally came in about 30 minutes after America and Amelia had got there and so they had plenty of time to talk because it was an hour before anybody else has gotten there. As Japan, Germany, and Italy walked pasted America, Canada, and Amelia where laughing about something and that caused Italy to turn around to look at them. However, he decided to ignore them because it would be rude to interrupt them. After a few moments later the rest of the Nations had filed in and Canada left to go inside of the conference room. England was the last one to arrive and that was when Amelia decided to leave. However, instead of going inside the room America decided to walk Amelia to the front door of the building. America had hugged Amelia before she left and he says "just be safe, and if you need anything please call and I'll pick you up" Amelia nods and they break apart from the hug and she walked out of the door, leaving America to go back to the conference room._

Germany says "no why, you mean she was there and yet we still didn't see who she is? But I want to know why Canada is the only one who knows?"

Japan says "I don't know but to me Canada and America has always been close to each other. I guess those two brothers have always trusted each other I mean they do share a border with each other. They have no reason to keep secretes from each other."

France says with a smirk on his face "that aside, so England…. How does it feel to be known as a grandpa?"

England says "honestly I don't know. I'm a little shocked, but other than that it's alright I guess."

 _The meeting was going on and England was speaking about to say something stupid so America was nodding off. Though before he did he felt his phone go off so he checks it but it was a black messag, however he did recognize the phone number. He looked outside at the direction of the towers and spotted something off about it causing him to jump out of his seat. England stopped talking and noticed that America wasn't paying attention to him, he was about to say something alright but the doors to the room had opened and an office worker can run in._

 _The worker had apologized about interrupting but ran to the tv remote and says "sirs, ladies you really have to see this." The tv was showing a news channel that was showing one of the twin towers was covered in smoke. The others had fallowed America and got up from their seat, due to the shocking sight. The office worker turned the volume up on the tv and the news anchors have been saying that a plane had crashed into the building. After watching a couple more minutes they saw another plane hit the other tower. America's phone had gone off again and this time he answered it. On the other end of the phone was Amelia who was there at the scene and watched it live, America could tell by the tone in her voice that she was terrified._

 _The other Nations stared at him, not knowing what's going on or what they should do to help. So all they did was stand there and watch as America was still on the phone running out of the room forgetting all of his things at the table. The others turned their attention back on the tv._

 _America was running towards the towers because the conference building wasn't that far away from the towers, he also had a feeling that the roads would be blocked because of all the cops, fire trucks, and ambulances that would be there. While he was running he felt a presence that was dinging from the back of his neck, he knew who it was. It was the darkness within him, the man he meet back in the American Civil War. This shit head only came out when a disaster happened and also when he felt alone, but America knew better this time or did he?_

 _America had finally gotten to the building site and saw a bunch of papers and debris from the two buildings. Workers who were able to get out of the building were acting like there was a zombie attack, the sight was awful to look at. America turned around in a circle and saw something he'd never thought he would see, it was people helping other people out not matter the race they were. As he saw the sight America threw a quick smile and he closed his eyes finally spotted Amelia who was helping a child that was hurt._

 _America was about to move forward but he heard a noise that caused him to look up, he saw the building was coming down. America started to run towards Amelia and the little boy he yells "Amelia!" That causes her to look at America who was still running to her. Amelia then looked up to the sky and saw a part of the building was coming down, right in the spot where they were. She closes her eyes an grabs the boy holding him in a shielding way. America was able to get to her and he did the same thing as she was doing, however he saw a part of the building had hit her head._

Italy says "please tell me she'll be alright."

Germany says "I don't know, but I'm curios if she is okay or not as well."

Japan says "I'm praying for America's sake, that she's okay."

 _Back at the conference room The Nations watching everything that has happened. Just moments after the second building collapse England says "fuck it, America is my friend and I'm not just going to sit here and watch while I'm able to help him, this time." He turns around and leaves the room, leaving the others with an unsure face of what to do. However, they cave in and ran out the door so they can help America. France caught up to England and says "you know I've never taught you'd call him your friend. What changed?" England remained silent as he ran._

 _When America opened his eyes he was covered in dust and rubble, he looked down at Amelia and saw that her head was bleeding. He moved his hand to check if she was still alive and she was, so that caused him to give a quick smile. Though he soon realized that something was wrong, she wasn't moving and her eyes remained closed. He lifted her up and then saw the boy she had protected America still holding Amelia, reached his other hand out to check on the boy. After America had touched him, the boy flinched letting America know he was ok._

 _America got up from the ground and lifted up both the boy and Amelia to a safer location. But before he went America saw Amelia's drawing portfolio lying on the ground so he picks that up too. Once he got the kids to a building America feels the other half laughing at him, and he punched a wall of the building they were in. America hears a noise from a distance and he turns around only to see a medic at the door of the building, and he sees the medic just staring at him with freighted eyes. However, the medic brushes America off and runs to Amelia. The medic told America "I've cleaned up her wound but she needs to go to the hospital. She's got a bad bump on her head." The medic was able to get some other medical people there and had put her on a stretcher, America wanted to go with her but he felt like he's be in the way so he decided to stay and help. However before they left America had placed his bomber jacked on top of her and leaned towards the boy saying "keep an eye on her for me okay." The boy nodded and he left with Amelia to the hospital._

 _America closes his eyes and holds his dog tag tightly praying that she'll be okay. After a moment America takes a deep breath and opens his eyes back up and decides to walk out the building that he was in. As he emerged out side he saw the same result as before the building had fallen down, this time he sees his fellow Nations there helping as well. He says to himself "it looks like your wrong I am not alone." With that America felt a big of his hatred leave him and he felt something more had disappear as well. Perhaps what disappeared was the weight he had of thinking he was alone and no one was there to help him when he was in need. However that wasn't the case today, because today he saw all of his friends helping. Causing him to know that he wasn't alone anymore._


	5. Amelia Jones

_NOTE: Apologies for the wait, but this is the last chapter…. Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, and the Follows during this story._

It was now present time when the nations awoke next because they found themselves in the conference room. They looked around confused and then saw America, Canada, and a young woman they now known as Amelia. She had a look of relief on her face.

England "Amelia?"

Amelia nodded her head and then started to cry as she said "Grandpa England, I'm sorry. When I was outside of the conference room I heard you guys complain about dad like you knew him, but you guys were wrong and I wanted to show you that. So I knocked you all out by accident."

America looked at her and gave a soft smile he quiet says her name. England wiped away her tears and said "there's no need to cry Amelia, you were right we had no idea what the lad had gone through. SO I'm glad that you did what you did." He finished what he was saying and pulled her into a hug, however, there moment got interrupted by France who came up and said "come on Grandpa you had your fun. Now it's my turn."

America had heard France and suddenly punched him in the face and grabbed him by the shirt telling France that if he harasses his daughter that he'll find a way to kill him. As America was busy with France, Italy made his way to Amelia and had asked her if she wanted to be friends with him and when she had agreed to Italy's face had lightened up with a smile.

Everybody seemed to have gotten along well with her and that had made America happy because he was worried that everyone would have him for not telling them about her. Knowing that everything was ok now, America let out a soft sigh and exited the conference room and decided to sit down on a couch that was outside of the room. He pulled out a picture of Jessica, which he had gotten from a hidden pocket of his jacket. He lifted the picture up in the air and looked at it as he said "Jessica, it looks like I was worried about nothing. She had gotten along with the others just fine, especially England. But don't worry I will continue to watch after her the best I can." After he was finished he held the image while he dozed off.

It was the end of the conference meeting, though really it had ended hours ago, everybody had decided that it was time to go. As the group walked out of the room they had spotted America who was asleep on the couch. Amelia had told the other nations that they were able to go, and she'll take care of her father, and so they did as they were told. She had gone over to where America was and noticed the picture of her mother, the one that he had always carried. Amelia then picked up the image and put it away in his pocket, she then placed a hand on his shoulder to wake him up. It took awhile but she finally managed to get him up and then out of the blue, America pulls Amelia into a hug where they had stayed for a while.

The moment they had shared had gotten interrupted by England who had decided to stay to check if everything was ok. Although England and Amelia thought that it was ok America didn't like it, not one bit so America angrily went towards England and was going to punch him but England had run away, so America decided to chase him around until he finally managed to pin down England.

Amelia was laughing at the sight, because it was funny seeing her father and grandpa England act like young kids, She had let them go at it for a while until she decided that enough was enough, because she had known from Canada that the two of them could fight forever. So she goes to where England and her father was and separated them. They say farewell to England and once Amelia and America were in the car Amelia says "things are going to be different, now that the others now know about me isn't it?" America looks at Amelia and smiles "yeah, it is but I think it might be for the better. However, because I'm your father I'm still going to watch your back around them especially Russia and France." Amelia smiles and thanks her father and decides to look out the window, for the rest of the car ride home.


End file.
